


Fallout: Cascadia

by Me_Want_Moo_Moo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Want_Moo_Moo/pseuds/Me_Want_Moo_Moo
Summary: Cascadia, Formerly Washington State. It's a story of Revenge, Germans, Russians, and Canadians





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the Germans constantly speak german even though I'm writting their lines in english, if they speak english to an American Character I will let you know, same goes for the Russians

12/14/2284

 

This journal will be my testament............ its been four days since my girl friend Jessica O'Brien has died from a Jet overdose, she was only seventeen. The Sheriff of Everett, Washington, Jacob Whittier claims he is looking into her case against the Chem kingpin only known as “Zhatka”, Russian for Reaper. My name is Ryan Moon I was born on 12/22/2266 and this is my declaration of war against Zhatka and the corrupt Jacob Whittier and his men. Everyday starting now I will write down a list of all of the supplies I have during my crusade:

 

  * A Brazilian Taurus PT-111 G2 (was my grandfather Keith Moon's before the bombs drop that was past down)

  * 240 rounds of 9MM

  * one sleeping bag

  * SOG SEAL combat knife

  * a East German rain camo field jacket from 1978

  * Jessica's locket pendent with our picture in it

  * 89 bottlecaps

  * and finally a weeks worth of MREs




 

I live in a small community called North creek, the whole town is a old prewar apartment complex of the same name, our.... my apartment is B1. It's now 7:40 pm now and the merchant at the Garages, what we call the marketplace that's housed in the Apartments old garage building. That one of Zhatka's dealers was gonna do a deal at Silver Lake Park, a mile to the east of North Creek, oh yeah I forgot to mention North Creek is smack dab in the middle of The Dead Zone. Ah The Dead Zone, a clusterfuck of death, raiders, rapists, thieves, and Canadians with their beady eyes and flappy mouths. So I must venture out cause the chem deal is in an hour.

 

Okay I been hiding in a abandoned house, 11401 Silver Lake Drive, I use as a safe house when I'm collecting items to sell, its pitch black outside, I can only hear the waves breaking on the beach behind the safe house..... wait I see two flashlights from beyond the treeline in the park time to stealthily enter the park I have my 111 fully loaded and ready to rock and roll. There are two Russian men: the dealer and his bodyguard, whose armed with a beautiful FN FAL, they are speaking Dealer: “Gde etot tolstyy trakh?” Bodyguard: “ya ne znayu, net eto zhutko, pokhozhe, chto-to-k nachitayuyet za nas”. Why do they have to speak Russian, I only speak German and Finnish. So while I was sneaking through the treeline that borders Silver Lake Road until I stepped on a fucking twig, A TWIG and that's when the bodyguard turned to the shadows and yelled “WHOSE THERE?!” so I stumbled out of the darkness and said in Finnish “Se on mukava kivääri, jonka annat minulle” in a scared tone while the bodyguard said “What? Speak American you son of a bitch”. I approached acting afraid and lost pleading in Finnish for help, I get within a foot of the bodyguard and I then quickly grab the handguard of the FAL and pulled out my 111 and put a quick three rounds into his chest then holstered the 111 to wield the FAL. By then the dealer is pissing his pants begging not to be killed “Please don't kill me I have a 12 year old daughter PLEASE HAVE MERCY” I was but then my friend, Justin Hougten, the dim witted Sheriff of North Creek and also my best friend. He approached out of the darkness with his M1917 .45 Service Revolver drawn but the dumb fuck has always been to afraid to ever use it, he never even fired it before so now the Dealer and I are screaming in terror as Justin is screaming for us to get on the ground, while failing the 1917 around scaring us till we are both hugging each other. We are both begging Justin to put the 1917 away, Justin finally listens to us and puts it away so we get to talking to the Dealer and he explained that he wanted to make a better life for his daughter, Annika Sokolov and that he wanted out of the Chems Cartel so we brokered a deal to have him come back with us and he can stay in the towns jail for the night then tomorrow him and I go rescue Annika. Its 1:12 AM I'm ending this entry, goodnight.

 

12/15/2284

Supplies:

  * PT-111 G2

  * 237 rounds of 9mm

  * FN FAL 50.00

  * 60 rounds of 7.62x51mm

  * SOG SEAL combat knife

  * one sleeping bag

  * Jessica's locket pendent with our picture in it

  * 97 bottlecaps

  * 18 MREs left

  * 7 Stimpaks




 

 

So Dima Sokolov said he was stationed at one of Zhatka's Foreward Operating Bases, this one being Mariner High School, my old Prewar ancestor, Keith Moon graduated from there in 2015. According to Dima, Annika's and his bunks is in room 215, we came up with a plan that raiders attacked them in the park and killed his bodyguard but I was able to save him. After a short walk we reached Mariner, four soldiers guarding the front entrance we had to go to the old band room, which the outpost leader Kazimir Smirnov turn it into his own Apartment he thanked me for saving Dima and that he owes me and he wishes to give me a sex slave his men captured last week, a blonde hair, blue eyed girl named Mackenzie Dunkin.

 

Mackenzie and I walk towards room 215 and we collect Annika and we make our exit out of east exit of Mariner and we managed to make it to the intersetion of 120th and Meridian before the loud speakers at Mariner crackled alive Kazimir's voice boomed over the speakers “RYAN WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH MY PROPERTY?!” we turn around to see Kazimir, Dima, and the rest of Kazimir's men on the roof of Mariner High School, Kazimir spoke again saying “I'll let you live if you return my property, and I'll send my men to talk with your leader at North Creek about arrangements”. Knowing what he would do to Annika and Mackenzie if I do return them so I told them to run down 120th and once they get between the fourth and fifth one to run between the yards to ti get to 2nd Ave then go through the woods to North Creek and get Sheriff Justin and the four other deputies and I lead them away but as soon as they started to move Kazimir unholstered his MP-412 REX .357 magnum revolver and shot Dima in the back of the head, killing him causing him to fall two stories to the ground and thats when all hell just broke loose, .50 caliber M2's, and all shorts of AK's just opened up on the intersection, bullets of all calibers raining down around me. It's a mad dash for my life down 120th firing my FAL at mariner wildly hoping I can at least hit one of them so I make it to the end of 120th where it becomes Silver Way and I was just about to pass a burnt out cargo van running at full speed when all of the sudden a decent sized branch hits my chest knocking me to the ground while disarming me of my FAL, I go to unholster my 111 but the Russian kicks it from my hand causing it to slide into storm drain, he then climbs on top of me and starts to choke me. I was on the verge of passing out and I was feeling around when I felt a stimpak on the ground, I grasped it in my hand and stabbed it into his left eye causing him to fall off of me, I quickly jump to my feet and stomp the rest of of the Stimpak into his eye socket, killing him.

 

 

I start to get back up with my back towards the woods above the hill behind me to find about ten of those fucking Russians standing there guns pointed at me, thinking was going to die so I closed my eyes and waited patiently wait for death when I hear automatic fire and I stand there for a minute standing there with my eyes closed thinking I was dead, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and a guy speaking in German, it was a German soldier from Leavenworth, so we head back to North Creek where I find the Ambassador from Leavenworth, Ambassador Katharina Baasch, 31 years old. She asked me in a thick German accent “Mr. Moon, will you please Join me in the North Creek Governors Mansion”. “sure” I replied. First you see that the “Mansion” is just the old apartments main office that Justin's family took over to be the “State House” or something so anyways we head into the office of the Mansion and she said “Mr. Moon, I was sent by Kaiser Albrecht Falkenrath, the brave Kaiser of the Leavenworth Empire, which reaches out north to the snowy landscape of Mount Baker and all the way to the south at Mount Rainer, we control all of the Cascade mountain range here in Cascadia. Kaiser Falkenrath wants to make an alliance with North Creek, as he does not trust Everett's Sheriff and leader, as a token of friendship he wants to give you this Korth Mongoose revolver, it is chambered in .357 Magnum and its 6 inch barrel is engraved with Jessica's first name, this revolver is a status symbol, it is only issued to Reichsritter or Imperial Knight, they are the elite personal protection unit for the Kaiser”. “Well thank you” I say while I grab the Korth Mongoose. Ambassador Baasch continued “ I already spoken with Herr Houghton and she is all for the Leavenworth-North Creek Alliance, you would be taken into the Leavenworth Empire as a town, you will be our farthest west town, but no worries, we will created a military unit called the North-German Brigade, it will half of our soldiers and half of your soldiers who we will help train and armed with our standard issue gear: the G3A4, G36K, M416, M417, the P8 9mm handgun, the P7 for your small unit of MPs, MP-5, the MG4 and MG5, the MG3, the G22 bolt action sniper rifle, the G28 DMR, and the G82 .50 anti material rifle, they will wear our Flecktarn uniforms. We will depart tomorrow morning to Leavenworth so you can talk to Kaiser Falkenrath since Herr Houghton can't make the journey.

 

 

 

 

12/18/2284

Supplies:

  * FN FAL: 100 7.62mm rounds

  * Korth Mongoose “Jessica”: 60 .357 magnum rounds

  * SOG SEAL combat knife

  * sleeping bag

  * 195 caps

  * 20 MREs

  * 20 Stimpaks




 

We made the two day trip to Leavenworth safely, Ambassador Baasch gave me my own little Apartment, the Turret Suite on the top floor, its the best room money can buy at the beautiful Bavarian Lodge that was an pre war German themed high end hotel in town center so that means they mean business with us now, I can see the snow covered mountains and icy Wenatchee River to the south and YES THE BIG BATHTUB IN THE TURRET HAS HOT WATER SO THAT MEANS THE SHOWER DOES TOO. I have to meet the Kaiser at his Palace, the Amsel Palace, an old Lodge, The Blackbird Lodge, Amsel is German for Blackbird, Yes I can speak Finnish and German, yes whoever is reading this journal I'm pretty smart for a wastelander, I walked to Amsel Palace and requested to talk with Kaiser Falkenrath, he introduced me to his family: his wife Lina Falkenrath,47 (four years younger then Albrecht), his oldest kid Konrad, 19, middle kid Matilda, 16, and his youngest Gretel, 13. He took me into his impressive personal library/study and asked “Sprichst du Deutsch?”. I replied “Ja, Eure Majestät, aber können wir Englisch sprechen?”. He sat there going through documents in German for a minute then said “Please just call me Albrecht, we are friends, I heard about your girl friend I hope you like my gift to you as a way to memorialize her, please help yourself to my book collection, its a plethora old pre war books from Germany, some dating back to 400 years, and also American books.” I grabbed a book off a shelf titled “The History of 20th century of Germany 1900-1999”. He continues “ The Leavenworth Empire spans the whole Cascade Mountain range in Cascadia, every settlement in these Mountains, other then yours speaks German, there are eight in total, our military has 28,857 active duty soldiers who are heavily trained in mountain warfare and guerrilla warfare. Only The Cause and NCR could stand toe to toe with us, with you joining us puts us closer to both The Cause's Seattle and Zhatka's Everett.”.

 

Matilda knocked on the Study's door and then entered and said “Vater, Reichsritter Müller is here and she really wants to see you”. “Okay sweetie send her in” and Reichsritter Lilly Müller, 24 walked in and started to say “Kaiser, der Bote von Forward Operating Base Baker, ist einen Tag zu spät. Ich würde gerne einen Platoon mitnehmen, um es zu untersuchen” Albrecht responded wit “Yes you can, and also take Mr. Moon with you, Ryan I'm sending you to Mount Baker, its our farthest north Forward Operating Base we have, it's actually not on Mount Baker but 15 miles northeast of it, its a base built around the old pre-war Winchester Mountain Fire lookout. When the bombs were dropped the wilderness was untouched, its so beautiful, anyways you'll be going Reichsritter Müller and a Platoon of 30 men and women, will depart tomorrow Morning since it's 6 PM and already 24 degrees outside, the trip will take 59 hours to get there, go take a hot bath or shower, I'll send my House Servant Klaudia Schiff with you so she can cook for you and make sure your stay is good before the long mission and possibly a battle, have a good night Ryan, I have very good faith in you.”. Yeah, a self proclaimed king is sending me, a 18 year old boy on a military mission WITH A MILITARY THAT I'M NOT EVEN ENLISTED IN but he is a cool dude so I don't mind. Klaudia Schiff is a 18 year old servant that lives with Albrecht's family at Amsel Palace, she can't speak English I am teaching her slowly, she has short pixie style blonde hair, Grey eyed, shes really cute. We trudged through the snow back to Bavarian Lodge, its been an hour since we got back and I'm sitting at my desk studying the map when Klaudia brings me a Brahmin steak down from the pub in the lobby. I ate as Klaudia ran me a bath while she watches a heavy snowfall drift down past the window.

 

12/19/2284

 

I woke up to knocking on my door at 5 AM so I shambled through the darkness to open the a nerdy looking teenager that was in a Leavenworth Flecktarn snow camo uniform “Hello Sir....” he paused to look around me to see a naked Klaudia asleep on the bed while the lights from the hallway light up the dark room. I slapped his glasses off his face and told him to continue “Sir, Reichsritter Müller sent me to retrieve you and give you your own set of winter combat uniform and she wanted me to give you this MP5-N and P8 service pistol, both in 9mm.” I replied “You mean USP 9?” “No well kinda the old Pre-War German Army used to called them P8s so we call them that”. I closed the door on him to get ready, I set the MP5-N on the desk and grabbed my FN FAL and kissed Klaudia, who was still asleep goodbye and I went out to meet the dweeb in the hallway. “So whats your name and rank?” I asked him. “Oh my name is Karl Aust, I'm 16 and a private, this is my first ever mission in the Army and plus I never left Leavenworth before, I'm very scared Ryan.”. “Don't worry stick by me and I'll get you home, Do you have a Girl friend?”. “No....... I'm a virgin...” I stopped us right in front of the abandoned Cascade High School and jokingly said “Shit I have to work double shifts now to keep you safe.”. We finished the hour long walk through the darkness to the entrance of Chumstick Canyon where I see Lilly in her Flecktarn camouflaged T-60 Power Armor with her MG5 General Purpose Machine gun and the 29 other men and women that will make the two day, 186 mile hike to FOB Baker. We made camp at an abandoned camp on the south shore of Lake Chelan at 5:43 PM.

 

 

12/20/2284

 

 

I was awoken at 2:20 AM to branches snapping and footsteps in the snow so I grabbed my FN FAL and crept out of the old cabin and I began to quietly walk towards the woods where I heard the noises when I hear a noise to the right of me then I quickly looked forward again to catch sight of a feral ghoul tackle me to the ground causing me to fire off my FN FAL an unknown amount of rounds, pinning me to the ground thinking I was done for I was trying my best to get it off of me until a flying Nuka Cola bottle smashed into its head. The Nuka Cola bottle only made it more pissed off causing it to jump off of me and sprint towards Karl, Karl frozen in fear just stood there watching the feral ghoul run towards him so I rolled over on to my stomach and pulled out Jessica, putting a .357 slug into the back of its head, killing it. This feral ghoul is unique, because it is wearing a Vault 6 suit and a Pip-Boy, Lilly ran over with the rest of the soldiers asking “What the fuck happened” so I explained that Karl was the one that killed the feral ghoul so she said that Karl can get the feral ghoul's Pip-Boy but Karl said that since my birthday is in two days he'll give it to me.

 

 

12/20/2284

 

 

Supplies:

  * FN FAL 50.00: 89 rounds of 7.62

  * Korth Mongoose “Jessica”: 59 rounds of .357

  * H&K P8 Service Pistol (back up pistol): 60 rounds of 9mm

  * SOG SEAL combat knife

  * one sleeping bag

  * 201 caps

  * 18 MREs

  * 19 Stimpaks

 




 

 

It's 7 AM, I attached the my new Pip-Boy to my left wrist and step outside of the cabin to find it's still colder then a witches tit, I walk over to the old campsites sign to find out its called “Jerry's and Wanda's Cabin Rentals”. Lilly walked over and told me that we are going to go to the Fields Point Landing Marina next door “We have our 431st Navel Transportation Company, they have two 68 foot landing crafts”. One would take the 69th light infantry and me fifty miles north up the lake to Outpost Stehekin then its the rest of the way to FOB Baker. “Careful men” Lilly warned “This lake is 1,486 feet deep so try not to fall overboard as the water is Forty Four degrees.”. Well I should describe the ship, its a 68 foot Pre-War aluminum ferry with hydraulically operated forward door. Two diesel motors, 425 hp each. Northern Lights genset, seats 28 inside, hauls 6 cars. Up to date(ish) electronics. And has Schneemädel, German for Snow Maiden written across the front bow on the second floor of the tower is a catwalk with an entrance to the bridge and seating area and an M2 .50 cal heavy machine gun on each end of the cat walk, to the left of the bridge is a ladder to the roof of the passenger sitting cabin and a twin Bofors 40mm Anti Aircraft gun in the center of the cabin's roof to return heavy fire to the surrounding mountainsides. We are sitting in the cabin drinking hot coco as the cold snow blows past the cabin's window.

 

After almost an hour boat trip we arrived at Outpost Stehekin to meet up with twenty more men and women of the 29th Mountain Division but Reichsfreifrau Sarah Lange, advised us to wait till the morning but Lilly insisted that if we wait the chances of the 1st Mountain Division of surviving are 90% lower, wee needed to go now. It was 4:30 PM and 2 degrees, as we walked north through the blizzard on the old paved road. This blizzard is too much, Lilly is making us take shelter in a huge abandoned log cabin at the end of a road called Silver Bay Road, it was nice, lake front views. Lilly radioed back to Stehekin to have the 1st  Alpine Transportation Regiment to pick us up in their fleet of five Pre-War M116 Husky Tracked Cargo Carriers converted to Armored Personnel Carriers. It's been an hour since we radioed to Stehekin to send the APCs since the rest of the way is too snowed in to walk, Yes Leavenworth has better equipment then the NCR but the NCR has the numbers. According to my Pip-Boy it's 4 degrees when the M116 Huskies arrived and we continued our journey up north. I turned to Karl who was sitting next to me in the heated cargo compartment and said “For being over 280 years old they still run like a beauty”, its been an hour the time is now 5:30 PM and its getting dark now when Lilly turns around in the front seat to say we are ten minutes out from FOB Baker. The woods to the left of us lit up like daylight and we heard a loud whistling noise then the last Husky in the convoy exploded in a massive orange fireball killing everyone in the Husky. We all quickly exited the four remaining Huskies to return fire when the whole left side of the forested valley lit up like the 4th of July, killing eight more soldiers; five men, three women. Heavy fucking fire, we can hear Russian commands being shouted out. I have to finish this entry after the ambush, I'm leaving my journal in my Husky, Ryan out.

 


	2. Klaudia Schiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Klaudia's search for Ryan

12/22/2284

 

 

 

 

 

It's Ryan's 19th birthday and Karl and Lilly came back to Leavenworth and knocked on my door at the Bavarian Lodge saying “hello Miss Schiff, I regret to inform you that there was an ambush near the end of the convoy route, we lost eighteen soldiers, one APC, and nine Missing In Action, Presumed Killed In Action soldiers, including Ryan, due to the blizzard and terrain we have to wait a couple days before trying to reach FOB Baker again.”. I asked asked if I could come along but Lilly said no it was too dangerous for a civilian to come along, BUT THEY LET RYAN GO. Anyways I need to find Ryan so I guess I will continue his trend of making a list so here it goes:

 

 

Supplies:

  * MP5-N: 60 rounds of 9mm




 

 

Wells that's all he left but I need transportation to get to North Creek but how? From the window I can see a private park one of 30 of Leavenworth's Pre-War M998 HMMWV Pick Up truck, according to the Kaiser our military rescued them from a place called Joint Base Lewis McChord when I was around eight years old, I started working for the royal family when I was ten. But anywho he left it running when he went into the General Store to get supplies, I was able to take the truck without anyone noticing and just left Leavenworth's city limits its a two hour drive to North Creek from here. About an hour into the drive I was five minutes from the abandoned town of Gold Bar when I looked down at the map for a second because the road was clear but when I looked up there was a Radstag standing in the middle of the road so I quick swerved to the right but the Humvee slide on black ice and crashed into the Skykomish River, the Humvee was quickly sinking my forehead was badly bleeding the water in the cabin was already above my belly button, its as cold as death's icy touch, the cabin is filling faster then I had thought now there is no air pockets so it became easy to open the driver side door and I floated out then blacked out from the shock I awoke to a person giving me CPR on a rocky beach, it's a woman with medium length black hair, pale white skin shout something to a person I can't understand but I can only make out the word “Crimson” and the redheaded girl seems to answer to it she pulls me up and says something I couldn't understand but now I think she seen that was was getting visibly scared and I said to her “Please don't hurt me I'm only eighteen and harmless, I have no weapons on me” and she replied “........ German......... Leavenworth?” I quickly said “Yes Leavenworth, I'm from Leavenworth.” Crimson then said more things I didn't understand but was flagging over another young girl, this girl must have been fifteen years old after she had a brief chat with Crimson so introduced herself to me in German as Azure White, she was this petite brunette girl, rather small in size just at 5'4” and 89 LBS. She introduced Crimson Clover, the groups leader on the expedition, Noire Tremblay, the second in command and the one that saved me, Violet and Viridis Côté, two sixteen year old twins from French Quebec, they can speak English and French, and last but not least their youngest Teal Campbell who was only thirteen years old, their leader, he said that she needed to go on this mission as a right of passage into womanhood. Azure asked “What were you doing in the river when it's four degrees out, eh?” before I could answer said continued “We sure hope you were not trying to kill yourself, we weer worried aboot you, eh” Crimson turned towards Azure to say something then Azure looked back at me and asked “Crimson wants to know if you have any weapons” I answered “I lost my MP5-N in my sunken truck” she turned back to Crimson and then Crimson looked at me and signaled for me to follow them in the church they were staying at for the night, they built a fire for us to warm up to and gave me dry clothes Azure told me “Crimson wants to give you this, it's an old Vietnam era Stevens Model 520-30 Trench Gun, 12 gauge Pump action, it holds five shotshells, and can be slam fired meaning its basically a full auto, you hold the trigger down and just pump the slide till its empty” I grab it and say thank you then Azure rolls over in her sleeping bag to face Crimson and talks for a couple of minutes then turns back towards me and says “Crimson wants to extend an invitation to join us, as it is safer to travel together” so I accept her invitation.

 

Supplies:

  * Stevens Model 520-30: 20 Shotshells




 

We woke up at six in the morning, it must of been at least eight below, a blizzard is raging outside as I look out the church's upstairs window. Azure walked up to me and said “The company had only gave the six of us winter CADPAT uniform but we have the normal fall Woodland CADPAT uniform, Viridis and you look like to be the same size so she wants to lend them to you, eh”. I said thanks and changed but now I look like a Canadian just minus having beady eyes and flappy heads, I look over the balcony to the main floor of church to see Violet going over the groups supplies and Viridis is studying the map of the area when Crimson just busts through the front doors panicking saying stuff I can't understand but its obviously bad because Azure face has the look of pure fear and turned towards to in a panicked voice and said “CRIMSON SAID ONEO OF ZHATKA'S ARMOURED RECON TANK IS ABOOT TO ENTER THE TOWN AND THAT WE NEED TO TURN OFF EVERY LIGHT IN THIS CHURCH SO WE CAN HIDE, EH!” she continued “WAIT IS TEAL BACK FROM LOOKING FOR SUPPLIES, EH?!”. Everyone, including me started to panic and search the church from its basement to its back attic, Violet climbed up to churches bell tower with her M40A5 7.62mm bolt action sniper rifle and shouted something down to us, Azure tells me “That Teal is still outside in front of the Index General Store, eh” so we all but Violet whose providing Sniper overwatch run out into the blizzard, we hear the clanking of the Soviet made MT-LB's tank treads in the distance, me wearing green CADPAT camo I stuck out like a sore thumb unlike the three other girls so I took the long way behind the buildings into an alleyway that faces the front of Store when the MT-LB stops in front of the store when the commander of the MT-LB sees Teal run back into the store and four Russian soldiers disembark out of the MT-LB and a female soldier was standing in the entrance of the alleyway with her back towards me. I was beyond scared, peeking out from around the dumpster when the wooden stock of the 520-30 causing the Russian soldier turn around and started to make her way towards the dumpster, I never killed anyone before let alone shot a gun. She got within five feet of me when I jumped panicking and I pointed the 520-30 at her when I seen the panicked scared expression on her face waving her arms in a way of begging not to shoot but it was too late I pulled the trigger and the round of buckshot punched right through her lower left side of her stomach soaking the building's wall to her left and the snow behind her with her blood and she fell on her back then it felt like slow motion seeing the MT-LB commander and the two other soldiers, I couldn't see the fourth cause he was on the other side of MT-LB turn to face me when I heard a loud crack from Violet's M40A5 scoring a head shot on the commander. The soldier closest to me started to open fire on me and I just quickly fired the remaining four shotshells in his direction without success so I dive into the dumpster the rounds from his AMD-63 punch through the metal of the dumpster just inches above me, I'm crying my eyes out while trying reload my shotgun when I get the fifth shell in I throw myself out of that metal death trap to find myself at the feet of Viridis as she opens up on the Russian with her Stoner 63 Light Machine Gun successfully killing him as we see Crimson engaging the last soldier with her Swedish AK-5C killing him and then the driver climbed out of his roof hatch with his hands raised in the air indicating that he surrenders Azure is screaming at him in Russian to get off of the MT-LB pointing her XM16E1 at him when Viridis figures out whats about to happen so she grabs me and pulls me back into the alleyway when I hear a single gunshot .

 

 

 

I noticed that the poor girl was still alive so I remembered my medical training and started to apply pressure to the entry wound, she coughing up blood which is streaming down her cheeks and staining her blonde hair crimson red when Azure walks over and says “I'm very sorry aboot and the rest of the girls are very sorry that you had to see that, eh.”. She then sees the coughing Russian I trying to save when she says to me again “There's nothing we can do to save her, the buckshot tore up her insides, shes going to bleed to death, eh.” then the poor girl started to speak and Azure listened then Azure spoke to me saying “She said that she doesn't hate you, she knew you were scared, she was also scared she also said that she wasn't going to harm you at all, as she was forced to join Zhatka's army and that she was going to you to go before the others seen you and to tell you that its not your fault, eh.”. In a kind gesture we gave her a dose of Med-X to lower her pain to make her more comfortable to die, we took a brown tarp from the MT-LB wrapped her in it and Viridis took her entrenching tool and dug a grave in the churches graveyard and made a tombstone with her name that was on her military ID card that was on her “Liliya Kuznetsov”.

 

 

Time for a supplies update and since I'm traveling with the CEST I will include mine and our supplies

 

Supplies:

  * Stevens Model 520-30: 15 shotshells

  * East German Makarov PM (taken off of Liliya): 32 rounds of 9x18mm Makarov




 

Group Supplies (collected before I came along):

  * M1 Garand: 24 rounds of .30-.06

  * M1014 semi auto combat shotgun: 0 shotshells (I have them all)

  * G3A4 (later I learned they took off a dead soldier of Leavenworth): 120 rounds of 7.62mm

  * M1911A1 x6: 196 rounds of .45 APC

  * AKM x9: 1,260 rounds of 7.62x39mm

  * AKMS x4: 1,260 rounds of 7.62x39mm

  * AK-74 x5: 1,770 rounds of 5.45x39mm

  * AKS-74 x2: 1,770 rounds of 5.45x39mm

  * AK-74M (Liliya's rifle): 1,770 rounds of 5.45x39mm

  * A really rare East German Mpi-AK-74N: 1,770 rounds of 5.45x39mm

  * 103 Stimpaks

  * 67 Med-X

  * 235 MREs

  * 3,682 Bottlecaps

  * 1979 MT-LB Soviet APC




 

 

I managed to convince Azure to convince Crimson to let us keep the MT-LB because if they find it abandoned they will get turned to us and search for us plus the walk to their underground hideout at the Big Four Ice Cavern is a six hour walk through the blizzard with the MT-LB it will only be a four hour drive plus it will be a lot easier to carry all of our supplies.

12/23/2284

 

 

DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW ON A ARMORED ENCLOSED SLEIGH O'ER THE FIELDS WE'LL GO LAUGHING ALL THE WAY. It's always good to have Christmas cheer when surrounded by death anywho we are five minutes out from their hideout. We pull up and Azure says we are here and I was like “where?” and Azure just pointed towards Violet and Viridis who already dismounted as they pull a camouflaged shroud to the side to expose a Vault, Vault 109. Viridis climbed back into the drivers hatch and drove us in and parked Azure said “Follow me I'll show you to your personal room, eh.”. As we walked to the sleeping quarters we walked past one of Vault 109's storage room, and it was filled with crates of guns and ammo Azure stopped and said with out looking at me “there are 459 guns of all types and 501,341 rounds of types of ammo, this Vault has six storage rooms with two and a half full of various guns, ammo, food, clothing, medical supplies, and yes junk like pool balls and teddy bears. Our team is employed by Edward Harris of the Pacific Coquitlam Trading Company based is Coquitlam, East Vancouver, British Columbia. If you been living under a rock we work for the the biggest Trading company in the Pacific Northwest only second to Crimson Caravans from the NCR and Gun Runners in New Vegas, why use teenage girls eh? Well I'll tell you why, you wouldn't find a bunch of Teenage girls going aboot their business suspicious, wouldn't you, eh?”. So she showed me my personal room and said the bathrooms and showers are down the hall, thank god for the Vault's Heater System so I quickly fell asleep.

 

 

12/24/2284

 

 

Supplies:

  * Stevens Model 520-30: 15 shotshells

  * East German Makarov PM (taken off of Liliya): 32 rounds of 9x18mm Makarov




 

 

 

 

It's Christmas Eve so I got up to take a nice and long hot shower when Crimson walked in the shower room completely nude and I guess she could tell I was embarrassed and awkward and actually spoke in German saying “Don't worry you'll get use to it, like I joke saying you can't trust someone till you seen them in the nude, eh also I'm learning German cause a true friend while do anything for them, eh.” then she hugged me, it felt so weird having another girls bare breasts touching my breasts so to try to break the awkwardness I asked her how she got that long horizontally along the right side of her head, which she kept that side shaved. She said “It was last years Halloween we were in Port Angeles when a guy told us he wanted to sell some stuff to us so we went to his cabin and we were talking and then Silver asked what he wanted to sell to us and then he said it's right here and he pulled a Browning Hi-Power from his waist band as I just turned to face him he pulled the trigger aboot a foot from my head grazing it but the amount of blood made it look like it was an actually hit when he turned his attention to Silver who was not fast enough to unsling her Diamaco C7A2 (Canadian version of the M16A3) and he shot her seven times before Viridis unloaded half of her Stoner 63 into the son of a bitch, eh.” I told her I'm so sorry for your loss. Crimson replied “It's okay Klaudia you didn't know, eh.”. I got out of the shower and got dressed in a Vault 109 suit that Azure left on my bed and a note saying meet everyone in the common room so I followed the directions and the signs she taped up written in German under every English word for the room and I arrived to see the common room is their two story living room with a working computer with games, hundreds of books in the upstairs section of the living room that they made into their library but they have huge Christmas Tree in the bottom level and Christmas lights of all colors; white, red, green, blue, purple, orange, black, yellow, pink, and flashing. Its so beautiful, Ryan would love this, we drank what Crimson insisted was eggnog but at least its tasty. I walked to the entrance of the vault to see Azure painting “La Llorona” on the side of the MT-LB when Crimson said “We have go scavenge in the abandoned town of Granite Falls so let roll out, get MT-LB, eh.”.

 

 

It took an hour to get there and Crimson told me “I want you to stay with the MT-LB as we search the houses and old stores, eh.” so I sat in the heated enclosed commanders cupola with its PKT 7.62x54mmR machine gun when after six hours of scavenging, update we only searched the east side of the town. The last house on the east side was hidden in the woods we backed up into its driveway when after ten minutes they came back out celebrating so I asked Crimson what was happening when she said “WE MOST OF FOUND THE BIGGEST SUPPLY OF MOONSHINE AND ABSINTHE WE EVER FOUND, EDWARD IS GOING TO PAY US BIG TIME, EH.”. It's time for the list of supplies we gained for the vault;

 

 

Supplies:

  * M16A1: 20 rounds of 5.56

  * Ruger 10/22 x2: 1,200 rounds of .22 LR

  * 15 Stimpaks

  * 3 Med-X

  * 57 caps

  * 100 bottles of Moonshine

  * 100 bottles of Absinthe

  * ten pairs of clothes

  * 20 lbs of assorted junk




 

 

 

We drove back to the vault and unloaded our score when Teal went out to play in the snow. I was helping Viridis refuel the MT-LB when Viridis and I heard three ominous knocks on the vault door, we walked to the entrance room control room to see over the security camera a group of inbred looking bootleggers holding Teal hostage demanding us to turn over their stuff and give them our MT-LB so Crimson ordered Violet, Viridis, and myself to go to the Armory, by now almost all of the girls can speak German now, Viridis explains “You can't use your shotgun because of its spread, it will endanger Teal so Crimson wanted to give you this for Christmas but now it's an early Christmas present, it's Silver's Diamaco C7A2, we have to get the secret escape tunnel we built, eh.”. We climbed up the one hundred foot tall rope ladder up to the hidden hatch and crept prone 100 yards through the snow completely camouflaged to the cliff above the Vault door, we see ten inbred chem addicts surrounding Teal with one holding her so over the walkie talkies Crimson said “We are just gonna give them what they want, the MT-LB and the big paycheck isn't worth Teal's life, she's only thirteen, lets just give them want they want, eh.”. We remained hidden as we hear the vault door open up and hear Crimson shout that the MT-LB is filled with their supply when the bald one let her go she was able to walk a full six feet before he quickly raised his homemade Pipe Pistol and shot her in the back and it was slow motion all again watching her fall to the floor then Viridis unloaded all of her 150 round drum of her Stoner 63, it was a rain of 5.56 raining down on them as I slid down and dragged Teal to safety back in the Vault.

 


	3. The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shows the POV from the new girl Inari

12/24/2284

 

 

 

 

Supplies:

  * Diamaco C7A2: 90 rounds of 5.56mm

  * East German Makarov PM (taken off of Liliya): 32 rounds of 9x18mm Makarov




 

 

 

 

We arrived at Coquitlam around 7:30 PM, Teal is clinging to life I stand outside of the clinic in the blistering snow. Crimson came over and said that Edward at the Pacific Coquitlam Trading Company headquarters now me thinking it was just a building with a large warehouse, nope nope no sir I was wrong dead wrong it was a 341 foot General Cargo Ship the HMCS Penguin, it has a white tower set at the stern, the top part of the hull is blue and the bottom is green, it has “Pacific Coquitlam Trading” neatly painted on both its sides in bold white letters in the dead center of the hull, it has a small crane on its bow to load the companies merchandise off its barge, it's decked out in Christmas lights for the holiday, its anchored in the middle of Moody Inlet, safe from any raiders, right as we loaded the MT-LB on the barge, it took five minutes to reach the HMCS Penguin, one of the seventeen crew members came to greet us as we boarded, he spoke to Crimson. Crimson turned to me and said “Edward want's us to meet him on the bridge of the Penguin, eh.”. We entered the the heated tower of the Penguin, we walked up the stairwell to the fourth floor bridge when to my surprise Edward spoke German who spoke to me “Hello Miss Schiff, it's nice to finally meet to you, eh.” It's nice to meet you too sir. He continued with “You see, you being an American we can't hire you, my Scavenger's male 10,000 bottlecaps a month but I'll make an exception for you since you got my girls a tank you can be and Adviser and I'll pay you 5,000 caps a month, eh.” Thank you very much sir. “Also, you'll need a new team member, and since we had no teen girls volunteered because all my seven teams were filled I have a draftee, you girls will meet her in a couple of minutes, eh.” He then radioed down to an unknown crew member, so Crimson, Viridis, Violet, Noire, Azure, and I talked about an old prewar movie about two best friends who live in Salt Lake City and are named Stevo and Heroin Bob when Edward turned to us and said meet “Inari Kinnunen, she's your new team member, eh.” and the starboard staircase bulkhead door opened and a soldier belonging to the New Canadian Army pushes a completely nude except for a burlap bag over her head. Edward continued “Her family emigrated from Finland when she was ten, dirt poor lives with her eight other family members in an abandoned house that they converted to a small farm at the dead end of Flavelle Drive, she's sixteen, she speaks good enough English, fair almost snow white skin, blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, one of our pack trucks broke down outside of the old Eagle Ridge Hospital when the driver walked back to our shore warehouse to get a replacement truck and his co-driver she went behind a dumpster to take a piss when she heard the truck struggling to come to life when she drew her C8 on Inari and she pissed her her pants, eh.”.

 

He then said he'll have our MT-LB repaired while we go on a scavenging mission in Port Townsend, Cascadia. At least he is giving us a restored Pre-War Man LXL box truck but refused to give Inari clothes and a gun telling us that if we want her clothed and warm, we will have to buy her gear ourselves so we all chipped in and got her some nice winter clothing her size and a Colt CM901, the Man truck has a teal colored cab with a white cargo box on the back inside of the cab is black and tan with a driver and passenger seat with a small space in for someone to sit, on the roof of the cabin is a window with lights on both sides of the roof window, in the back of the cab is two bunks, so there's enough space for all of us Inari and I got the top bunk, Azure and Noire got the bottom bunk, Violet is driving, Crimson is in the passenger seat and Viridis is seating on the floor between the two seats. It was 11:32 Pm by the time we got the truck signed out to us, I chose to sleep on the outside of the bunk so I can see the snow flying in the headlights and the snowy stars in the roof window I fell asleep about twenty minutes into the trip.

 

 

12/25/2284

 

 

Supplies:

  * Diamaco C7A2: 90 rounds of 5.56mm

  * East German Makarov PM: 32 rounds of 9x18mm Makarov




 

 

 

I woke up to find Inari cuddling with me and I guess Viridis who was now driving heard me moving around and said quietly “she was the last one to fall asleep, she didn't think I heard her crying, she misses her family so bad so I didn't think you would have minded, eh.” I asked where we are, she responded saying we are two hours in, it's 1:32 AM, we got two more hours to go, we just passed Tacoma and about to go on the Tacoma Narrows Bridge so I hope you're not afraid of height, also Merry Christmas, Eh.”. I said Merry Christmas back then quickly fell asleep again. We all awoke to Viridis telling everyone to wake up, it's 3:02 AM, negative seventeen outside, the snow stopped but there's still almost four feet of snow on the ground to see that Hood Canal Floating Bridge is in very bad shape so Crimson volunteered Inari to get out and walk about fifty feet in front of the truck to find the best route, I'm going to help Inari get ready because she's gonna be out there for like an hour tops. I shall continue once we get Inari out there.

 

 

 

 

12/25/2284

 

 

 

the bridge collapsed, I fell into the freezing water and floated for what seemed to be an hour on one of the floating pontoons I had to jump into the freezing water and swim to the beach, I don't know where I am and I'm very very cold and completely soaked, Klaudia, who only now speaks broken English must of accidentally put her journal in my backpack I have been walking down this road till I came across the intersection of South Point Road and North Beach Drive, I have nothing but soaked clothes I was marching through the snow, can't even feel any of my limbs, pretty sure my nipples fell off somewhere between Dickey Street and Peabody Way when my blood ran cold, a loud roar, a deathclaw. I see it shadow slowly approach me through the snow when my legs just give out and right as I black out I hear a thunderous boom, then and then coldness.............

 

 

 

 

 

12/31/2284

 

 

 

According to this strange man who was treating my injuries said I been out for six days, I'm completely naked again, this is becoming quite the occurrence but I'm wrapped in a very warm buckskin blanket when a older looking man roughly in his mid to late 40's walked in said “Hello I am Bodaway, chief of the Mystery Valley Tribe belonging to the Makah Native American Tribe, we are tucked safely into the valley between Mount Mystery to the south and Mount Deception to the north, please put these on, we will give you privacy to get dressed.” so I got dressed in the warm Buckskin outfit and walked out the radstag skin hut to a good size village to the north of the village there are big entrances to a cave system. Chief Bodaway said “Evening meal is going to be served in a hour, it will be Rad-whale.”. So that means dinner is at 7:00 PM, never had whale before but I told Chief Bodaway that I want to take a nap so he showed me to his long house and made a bed for me.

 

 

Chief Bodaway woke me up and took me to the mess long house where the whole tribe ate at, we were half way through with the feast the ground started to shake when the whole tribe rushed to put out any lights, when Takoda, the Tribes historian ran out and said “Those are old Soviet built Antonov An-8 cargo planes, they hold forty-eight troops and judging how only five out of the ten An-8's are only dropping paratroopers which would mean that we are being invaded with two hundred and forty of Zhatka's men and women. We are not on friendship terms with those Russian's, we raid their convoys that heads towards Aberdeen.”. The next morning Takoda told me to come with him to the commune cavern where the whole tribe was sitting on stone carved benches facing the stone stage with Chief Bodaway standing there speaking to the tribe in the Makah language then beckoned to me to come up and when I joined him he continued to speak in the Makah language when he turned to me and said “We shall help you on your quest to find your friends, but you have to help us, weaken the current state of the Russians in our rain forest.”. Excuse me I retorted. He responded “You don't have to kill them all just like fifty percent of them and our warriors can take care of the rest of them.”. He then continued to say “Takoda was researching on the history of the Finnish People to help understand you and came across a Finnish hero during World War Two, so to live in his spirit, here is a all white uniform with a slit for your eyes and a Finnish Mosin–Nagant Model 28-30 painted in flat white, we shall call you The White Ghost from now on.”. He told me to first head towards the Hurricane Ridge Visitor Center which is 46.1 miles Northwest of the Eastern Village, It'll take me seventeen hours and twenty-five minutes to reach it there on foot, so let me do the supply list then I'll head out.

 

 

Supplies:

  * Winterized Finnish Mosin–Nagant Model 28-30: 100 rounds of 7.62×53mmR

  * Browning Hi-Power Mark III with Beer can Iron sights: 65 rounds of 9mm

  * 10 Stimpaks

  * 10 Med-X




 

 


End file.
